


Découvrir

by Satine86



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: She hated waiting, more so she hated the feeling of not being in control. Even if it was something as unpredictably fickle as time.





	Découvrir

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always 5 years late to the party, which means I just recently binged the series. I ended up falling down the Chair rabbit hole and I'm going to forever be fascinated by the idea of their life between the wedding and the time jump. 
> 
> So here's a little thing with Blair (and Chuck) finding out she's pregnant because I'm a sucker for family life and the idea of dad!Chuck.

Blair sighed heavily and set the timer on her phone, practically willing it to count down faster, faster. She hated waiting, more so she hated the feeling of not being in control. Even if it was something as unpredictably fickle as time. 

Taking in a slow, deep breath, she closed her eyes and ran a hand down the side of her face. When Blair opened her eyes again she realized the timer still had a long way to go, and stalked out of the bathroom in a huff.

She rolled her shoulders, tried to shake the tension from her body. Wiggling her fingers, she couldn’t help but glance down at the ring on her left hand, still utterly delighted by the way it glittered in the light. Six months since she had said one word, three letters, and honestly she didn’t think she could have been happier if she tried. 

Glancing out the window of her penthouse suite, Blair let out a wistful sigh as she caught sight of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was her first buying trip to Paris since the whirlwind wedding, the first trip since Chuck had been fully cleared of all suspicions regarding his father’s death. The first time she had been away from her husband’s side for longer than a day, and she missed him terribly. Especially in that moment. Or in spite of it, she wasn’t sure.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring and she darted back into the bathroom to retrieve it. A broad smile spreading across her face when she realized exactly who it was.

“Chuck,” she answered by way of greeting, a little breathless. 

“Hello, Mrs. Bass.” 

Despite the warmth of his voice, Blair’s smile faltered a bit. “What time is it? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” she asked even as her eyes darted to her watch, still set to Eastern Standard Time, and found it to be barely three in the morning for him.

“I should be,” he conceded after a moment. “But what’s a little lost sleep when I can hear your voice?” 

Even though he couldn’t see her, Blair still narrowed her eyes menacingly. The honeyed tone he used didn’t fool her one bit, she knew his scheming voice when she heard it.

“Chuck,” she said slowly, clearly a warning. “What are you up to?” 

“I’m hurt, Blair,” he drawled on the other end and she merely snorted in response. “Can’t a man simply call and tell his wife that he loves her? Especially if she’s on the other side of the atlantic.” 

Blair breathed in harshly through her nose, foot tapping on the carpet. “Bass.” 

“All right, fine. Go open your door.” 

Whatever annoyance she felt melted away in face of her newfound excitement. What had he done? Ordered her a sumptuous breakfast? A massage? Her mind raced through a myriad of ideas, and considering Chuck had recently purchased the hotel she didn’t doubt most of them were possible. 

Blair skittered out of the bedroom into the open living area of the suite, came to a halt before the door and reached out to twist the handle. She squeaked in surprise, her eyes going wide when she yanked it open to reveal Chuck’s smirking face. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He slid his phone into his pocket and held out a single peony. Blair had a split second to process the gesture, to think over how romantic it was for him to surprise her like this when he had been inundated with meetings back home, before the forgotten timer on her phone started beeping. She nearly dropped it, startled. 

“Hold that thought!” she yelped, all but slamming the door on Chuck’s now bewildered face. Blair raced back to the bathroom, ready to hide the evidence of what she had been doing. But not before she caught sight of the answer she had been waiting for. 

Wrapping everything hastily in tissues, she dunked it all into the trash bin and added more tissues on top to conceal it further.

“You know,” Chuck called from the living area, voice growing louder as he walked toward the bedroom. “I was hoping for a slightly warmer welcome.” It was just another second before he was standing outside the bathroom, his head tilted forward slightly and his gaze appraising. 

“Unless,” he drawled, “you’re trying to hide the evidence of a secret rendezvous?” He glanced around thoughtfully, making a show of it. “And in my own hotel, no less. You’re quite brazen, Mrs. Bass.” 

Chuck tsk’d and shook his head.

Blair rolled her eyes. “I just needed a moment to make myself more… presentable.” She smoothed her skirt, tilted her head slightly and fixed him with what she hoped was an alluring smile.

Chuck’s eyes narrowed slightly, lips pursed. He obviously wasn’t fooled, but for the time being it appeared he had decided to ignore it and instead spread his arms wide.

“Do I get a proper greeting now or not?” 

Blair sauntered toward him and snaked her arms under his jacket, wrapping them around his waist. She pressed a quick kiss against his jaw, and as his arms closed around her, she buried her nose against his neck and breathed deep. 

She had ‘borrowed’ one of his shirts before leaving with the sole intention of stealing his scent, she had even gone so far as to buy a small bottle of his cologne, but it wasn’t the same. Nothing ever matched the scent of his skin. 

“I missed you,” she murmured. “You smell so good.” Blair took in another deep breath, he truly did. Recently she had found herself averse to smells she normally loved, and she had worried it might be the case with Chuck. It seemed to be the opposite, he smelled better than ever. If he thought her newfound appreciation for his neck was the least bit odd, he didn’t say a word. 

“I missed you too.” He brushed a gentle kiss against her temple, nuzzled her hair. 

They stayed that way for a long while, Blair soaking up his warmth while his left hand trailed lazily up and down her back. Eventually Chuck pulled back, just enough to work one hand under her chin, tilting it upward until she met his gaze. 

He studied her carefully, in that piercing Chuck Bass way that always sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Then he bent his head and placed a kiss against her neck, at the juncture where it met her shoulder. Blair couldn’t keep her eyes from drifting shut, head drooping to one side to better expose her neck. 

Next, she felt his lips just below her ear and she sighed contentedly. She withdrew her hands from around his waist, slid them up his chest to grip at his lapels for stability as his lips continued to assault her neck. 

“Do you know how much I missed you?” he asked in a hoarse whisper. She gave a satisfied hum in the back of the her throat, always happy to know she affected him just as much as he affected her. 

“Mm, tell me,” she gasped out, his teeth dragging across her jaw. “Or better yet, show me.” 

Chuck’s hand gripped her hip a little tighter, holding her in place. Then his lips were brushing against the corner of her mouth, his breath coming out in short gasps. 

“Oh, I intend to,” he said, lips barely brushing against hers, the ghost of a kiss that was at once too little and too much. 

Then he was gone. His warmth, his scent, gone in an instant. It took Blair a second to realize what was happening, to pull herself from the delirious haze that only the infuriating jackass she called her husband could produce. The haze that could make her forget her own name if she wasn’t careful, and of course he knew that. 

“Chuck!” she shrieked when she opened her eyes and realized what he was doing. No! He couldn’t find out yet! 

She darted after him into the bathroom, but it was too late. He knew where to look. Somehow he always knew her secrets. She was just in time to watch as he reeled back against the counter, grabbing it in a white-knuckled hold in order to keep himself upright. All the while never taking his eyes off the pregnancy test in his other hand. 

Blair took a hesitant step toward him, and he lifted his gaze to hers. His face was a mask, as unreadable as it ever was… but his eyes. His eyes were a mixture of emotions, shifting so quickly she barely had time to name them all. 

“It’s positive,” he said, disbelieving. 

“Yes, just like the other two I’ve taken.” Blair closed the space between them, stopping directly in front of him. She reached out slowly and ever so gently took his face in both her hands, searching his eyes and trying to all read the emotions there. 

“Say something, what are you thinking?” she asked eventually, voice soft. 

She needed to know if he was thinking of the other times. She had thought of them a lot. Had thought about it from the moment she realized her period was late, the thought dawning on her when she was mid-flight over the Atlantic. Blair had run the gamut of emotions, which was why she hadn’t wanted him to find out like this. She had wanted it to be special. An intimate, beautiful moment shared between them. Nothing like the times before, when things had more resembled a bomb being dropped. 

She remembered the first time in high school, the false alarm. While she tried to convince herself the results would be negative, she had still thought over her options at the time: keep it or get rid of it? Was it Nate's or Chuck's? Nate had been the safe bet, while Chuck had been the wild card and the idea of possibly carrying his child had terrified her. 

It was a far cry from the second time, when she had hoped, truly hoped that he was the father. She knew Louis would have made a good father, that wasn’t in question at the time. It simply would have been a reason, a sign to be with Chuck, and she had wanted it so much. Whether she admitted it to herself at the time or not, she had wanted it more than anything. 

Now there was no question, no doubt of any kind, and it almost amused her to realize that Chuck had been the one constant throughout. No matter the times they had hurt each other, no matter the obstacles in their way -- most times put there by their own foolish hands -- they always found their way back to each other. She realized he was right, all those years ago, when he said they were inevitable. And she was so glad for that. 

“I’m…” Chuck’s voice drew her out of her thoughts, back to her original question. “I don’t know what I’m thinking.” 

He shook his head and Blair dropped her hands from his face; she instead wound one around his neck, while she started carding her fingers through his hair with the other, undoing all his meticulous work. 

After a moment he finally dropped the pregnancy test, letting it clatter into the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist. His fingers bunched the fabric of her blouse, clinging to her. 

“What are you thinking?” Chuck asked, voice muffled against her shoulder. “How does this make you feel?” 

“I was nervous, at first, and uncertain. Even a little scared. But now?” She paused, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “I just keep picturing a little boy with dark hair and a mischievous smile.”

Chuck huffed out a laugh at that, and she could finally see some of the tension leave his body as his shoulders relaxed. 

“What about a little girl with her mother’s doe eyes and penchant for scheming?” 

Blair ran her fingers along the back of his neck, just above the collar of his shirt. “What about both?” 

“That’s a nice thought.” He looked up at her and offered a weak smile, his eyes still slightly pinched at the corners. Blair reached up and smoothed his worried brow with gentle fingers.

“What are you thinking now? Remember, I’ve had more time to process all of this.” 

“I think…” Chuck trailed off again, drew in a shaky breath. For a long moment he couldn’t meet her eyes, obviously parsing through his feelings and the doubts she knew he had. Eventually he returned his gaze to hers, and she noted a certain vulnerability she had only seen a few times before. 

“I think I’ve never been happier or more terrified in all my god forsaken life.” He looked down at her stomach as if he could see the new life growing there. “How am I supposed to be a good father, Blair?”

“You once said to me that I would make a wonderful mother, remember?” She paused, waited for him to nod in acknowledgement. “Do you still believe that?” 

“Of course I do,” he said firmly. 

“Then please believe me when I say you will make a fantastic father, Chuck, and there is no one else I would rather share any of this with.” 

A few minutes ticked by while he seemed to mull over her words. She knew his fears wouldn’t be assuaged after a brief conversation, but it was a start and they had time. Finally he pulled himself from his thoughts, and sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“I suppose while I might not have the best example of a father, at the very least I do have a long list of exactly what not to do.” He gave her a wry smile. “I also have people to turn to for advice, your mother and father for a start.”

Blair snorted. “I have my own laundry list of issues, are you really sure you want to ask them for advice?” 

“They ended up raising the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever known, so I doubt I can go too wrong in seeking their advice.” 

She shoved at his shoulder, her lips twitching upward. “Save your empty for flattery for when I’m as big as a house with swollen ankles.”

He grinned at her then, the one that was wide and happy and reserved strictly for her. It always made her heart flutter, and today was no different.

“I'm sure you'll be just as radiant as you are now,” came his reply. She was tempted to call him on his crap, but he looked so happy she decided it was better to let it slide. Just this once.

“Are you feeling less worried?” she asked, curious and hopeful for his answer. 

“I am.” He nodded, still smiling. “Because I have you.” 

Despite herself, and really if anyone asked she would blame it on hormones, Blair felt her eyes water as her heart seemed to melt inside her chest. She reached up and carded her fingers through his hair again. 

“Always,” she whispered and craned her neck to kiss him. Before things got too carried away though, she pulled back suddenly. 

“I have to call my mother, and father. Serena!” Blair started to untangle herself from Chuck, but his hold on her waist remained steadfast and strong. 

“You haven’t told anyone yet?” he asked, a little incredulous. 

“No, not even Dorota! I was going to tell you first, seeing as you played a major role in the whole production.” Thinking of her plan, she sighed wistfully. “I wanted to make absolutely sure, hence the three tests. Then when I got back to Manhattan I was going to tell you. I wanted it to be romantic, special. And at no point did it involve you rummaging around in the garbage.” 

“You were being shifty. I needed answers.” 

Blair’s mouth dropped open. “I am not shifty! I save that for people like Andrew Tyler.”

“You slammed the door in your devoted husband’s face, and ran to the bathroom. It was a little shifty, oh-so-conspicuous wife of mine.”

While Blair couldn’t exactly argue when he put it like that, she still rolled her eyes and took up an affronted air. She was, however, distracted when Chuck started grazing his knuckles up and down her sides. 

“Do you really need to call everyone right now?” he asked, leaning in closer. 

“I guess I don’t _need_ to. Why?” Blair started to feel a bit like prey, given the way he was looking up at her and the heat of his hands when they settled on her waist. He was close enough now to kiss the underside of her jaw. 

“Because I believe I promised to show you exactly how much I missed you. That could take some time,” he whispered before dragging his teeth across her neck. 

“But...my schedule… I have meetings.” Her protest was beyond weak, what was another meeting with an uppity distributor when she could be ravished by her husband? Still, she couldn’t just not show up.

“I already took the liberty of clearing your day,” he informed her while trailing a hand over her thigh and shoving her skirts up. “You have too many clothes on, by the way.” 

“You did?” Blair pulled back slightly, gave him sardonic smile. “You’re awfully cocksure, aren’t you, Bass?” 

Chuck closed his eyes, let out an amused sigh. “Sometimes you make it far too easy.” 

“I figure you need a few every now and again, to keep the score even. Really, it’s all to spare your fragile ego.” Blair laughed and traced her fingers along his jaw, her other hand gripping the lapel of his jacket. She dropped her gaze a moment, then looked up at Chuck through her lashes. 

“Are you happy? I know you said you’re less worried, but that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re happy about all this. We haven’t even really talked about the possibility of children.” She had thought there was plenty of time for that, but best laid plans and all that. 

Chuck placed his hands over hers, stopped her nervous fiddling. “Blair,” he said gently and brought one of her hands up in order to kiss her palm. “We’re going to start a _family_. I am beyond happy.”

“Good.” She smiled, linked her fingers with his. “So am I.” 

He returned her smile, let his gaze drift over her face for a moment and then he acted. Blair hardly had time to process his movement as he pushed away from the counter, and dipped slightly to scoop her into his arms. She let out a startled shriek which quickly turned into a delighted giggle as he walked them out of the bathroom and toward the bed. 

Blair decided she would simply call everyone later as Chuck gently laid her on the bed, pulling back just long enough to remove his jacket. Then he was beside her, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses up her neck while his hand disappeared under her skirt. 

Or tomorrow. That would work too.


End file.
